Just Be Friends
by Luna the Hedgehog
Summary: Based off of Megurine Luka's song Just Be Friends, the Vocaloid gang have landed in Mobius! As chaos unravels, another plot unfolds in the background with Neru and...Eggman? LukaXKnuckles, SonicXAmy ShadowXNeru
1. Chapter 1

Luka, Neru, Rin, and Len were walking down an empty street outside the Vocaloid mansion. "I'm so bored!" Rin complained.  
>"Well, why are you even here?" Neru asked, a little annoyed.<br>"….Len said we were going to the supermarket!" Rin retorted. She glared at Len who was nervously eating a banana.  
>"We're looking for Miku remember?" Luka firmly stated.<br>"Oh….Kaito told me that we were going to the supermarket." Len said until he got knocked down by Neru.  
>"Get a hold of yourself! Everything we say to you, Len, was different then what is in your mind!" Neru yelled while texting. Len looked down at the pavement but his attention was caught on a practically glowing gemstone. "Len!" He looked up to see the girls standing around him.<br>"What?" He asked. As he got up, he silently picked up the stone and walked next to a non-hurtful person named Luka. _Hmmm, I wonder what this gem is… _he thought to himself.  
>Just then, the gem started to glow. Luka was the first one to notice. "Len!" She took Len's gemstone in her hand. Rin looked over at Luka and Len. "What is <em>that<em>?" Rin asked. Neru looked up from her phone. A flash followed and the group disappeared from sight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In another dimension, a battle unfolded between the evil Dr. Eggman and the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog. "Nothing can stop me!" The old doc declared.  
>"I guess that means I'm 'Nothing'!" Sonic taunted. With a Bam!, Pow!, and a whole lot of homing attacks, the Doctor was defeated and Sonic ran out of the self-destructing building.<br>Outside, Tails was coming from the sky with the Tornado X. "Sonic! I picked up a signal of a Chaos Emerald in Green Hill Zone!" Tails said from inside the plane's cockpit.  
>"Nice! Let's go get it!" Sonic said as he jumped on the bi-plane's wing and the two flew off toward the peaceful zone.<p>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In Green Hill Zone, Rin woke up to the sound of a plane nearing. She got up only to look at her reflection in the water. The blonde teenager let out a scream. "Why am I a hedgehog!" She looked like a normal female hedgehog except she kept on her append clothing; her hair was kept the same.  
>Rin looked around to see a plane land in a nearby field. She ran toward it silently, trying not to be seen. She could hear voices coming from the plane. "Chaos….that was some scream." "At least it didn't break the windshield…"<br>Two figures stepped outside the plane while Rin hid behind a nearby rock. She saw a azure hedgehog and a two-tailed fox step out of the plane. "Whoa…" Rin whispered to herself.  
>"I wonder who screamed." The kitsune said aloud. <em>I wonder what I should do: give myself away and find the others or hide and test my luck in a world I don't know? <em>Rin thought to herself until she came up with a reasonable answer and stepped out from behind the rock..  
>"Hey! Can you help me?" She asked the two.<br>The kitsune looked up. "Uh sure. What's your name?" The azure hedgehog replied.  
>"Kagamine Rin." Rin gave a nervous smile.<br>"Well, nice to meet ya Kagamine!" The hedgehog greeted.  
>"Uh Sonic? I think she means her name is Rin, not Kagamine…" The two-tailed fox corrected.<br>"Oh… Well, hello Rin!" The so called Sonic said. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
>"Nice to meet you, Sonic." Rin greeted.<br>"The name's Tails." The two-tailed kitsune introduced.  
>"That name does fit you, Tails." The female hedgehog complimented.<br>"Yeah…I know." Tails smiled. It got deadly silent until Rin spoke out.  
>"Can you help me find my friends?"<p>

Meanwhile on Angel Island, a pink echidna strolled along the dark green forest. _If Gakupo saw me now…I'd be dead. _Luka thought. Her appearance was her same dress except to fit her new body and her hair was the same length with the same headband.  
>"Step away from the Master Emerald or else!" A gruff voice said from behind Luka. She turned to see a certain red echidna with his arms crossed.<br>"I am sorry for trespassing." She apologized. "I'll get off your island." _When I can. _She thought.  
>"There's really no way off this island. Not unless you have a Chaos Emerald or a plane." The fiery echidna stated, seeming to read Luka's mind.<br>"What's a Chaos Emerald?" Luka asked.  
>"It's a really powerful gem." He replied.<br>"One more question: what's your name?"  
><em>I don't think she can be trusted yet because she almost stole the Master Emerald….<em> The red echidna thought until he came up with a good answer. "Call me Guardian."  
>"Guardian….weird name but ok." Luka stated. "I'm Luka.. Luka the Echidna."<br>"You got that off of Sonic didn't you?"  
>"Who's Sonic?" Luka asked.<br>"Good. I can get you back to Mobius' mainland if you want…." Guardian offered.  
>"Oh…uh That'll be fine." She gave a small smile. "Thank you, Guardian."<br>"What? Oh no problem."

City Escape. Len's arrival shocked everyone there. Len was simply a blonde cat with his signature clothing and messy ponytail. He woke up and saw a hammer on the ground. He picked it up with his dainty little fingers and he looked around. "Is this anybody's?" The blonde cat called out. Just then, he got hit by another hammer.  
>"Ms. Amy, I don't think the blonde cat's going to hurt anybody." A soft voice said from in the shadows.<br>Len stood up and set down the hammer. "I-I won't hurt anybody! I'm just here to find my friends and go back home." He called out. There was a moment of silence until a pink hedgehog and a cute bunny rabbit with a chao. "I'm guessing that is your hammer, pink female hedgehog, because you are holding another and I'm deathly afraid of them." Len confessed.  
>"Yeah. I know." She said, twirling the third hammer between her fingers. "Just be thankful I didn't throw all of them at you."<br>"I-I know….I still have the first bump." Len nervously smiled. "I'm Len."  
>"Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog introduced.<br>"And I'm Cream. This is my little friend Cheese." The rabbit gave off a sweet smile.  
>"Have you seen a blonde girl come around with white clips in her hair? She's my sister." Len asked.<br>"What's her name?" Amy contemplated.  
>"Rin."<br>"Not that I know of. Maybe my Sonikku found her…." Amy said.  
>"Well, let's go find out!" Cream suggested.<br>"To Green Hill Zone!" Amy called out.

In Spagonia, Neru was chilling in a dark alley. She was a two-tailed blonde kitsune with her hair and clothing the same way but to fit her. Every once in awhile, her phone would go off. "I love this city! It's a lot like Paris but with better reception!" Neru exclaimed as she texted.  
>"Don't get so riled up over this place." Neru looked around to see if she can find the mysterious voice that came upon her.<br>"I will kick your butt if you don't show yourself!" Neru threatened.  
>"Ha, right. Like you can kick the Ultimate Lifeform's butt!" The voice said again. Her eyes met a black-and-red hedgehog with a mischievous smirk.<br>"Oh? Who is the Ultimate Lifeform then?" She said, picking up a nearby pole. _I wouldn't do that if I were you…_Neru thought. _He's stronger than you….  
><em>"Do you really want me to show you?" The hedgehog's smirk disappeared. Neru threw down the pole and leaned against the wall. "You seem like a worthy opponent."  
>"You do too. The name's Neru."<br>"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow looked up at Neru. "You're not from here are you?" Neru gave a small nod. "Figures. Would you like some help?" _If Faker ever found out about this, I'm dead. _Shadow thought.  
>"A worthy opponent asking to help me? That would be useful." Neru stated.<br>"If you say anything to anyone, I'll personally kill you." Neru and Shadow said at the same time.

Back at Green Hill Zone, Rin was telling Sonic and Tails how she got there. "….So that's how I got here." She finished. The boys gaped at her.  
>"I don't know any Emeralds that have that much power except…the Master Emerald." Tails thought aloud. "But the Master Emerald is heavily protected. Knuckles is most likely slacking off."<br>"Or he was distracted…." Rin said thoughtfully.  
>"Since when have I become distracted?"<br>"Well, hello Knucklehead. How are you doing today?" Sonic finally said. Rin turned to face the red echidna only to see Luka the echidna standing next to Knuckles.  
>"Luka?" Rin asked, walking up to her pink friend.<br>"Rin? You look so different…." Luka stated.  
>"But you're an echidna!" Rin exclaimed.<br>"So what? You're a female hedgehog!" Luka countered. "I wonder what Len is?"  
>"Well, speaking of Len, there he is!" Rin said, pointed toward the south horizon. Luka turned to see Len, Amy, and Cream coming from the south. "Len!" Rin called to her twin brother. "Why are you a <em>cat<em>?" Len stopped next to his sister.  
>"Oh SONIC!" Amy called out as she stuck like glue to the azure hedgehog.<br>"I'm guessing that's normal…." Luka said aloud.  
>"Yep!" Tails, Sonic, Cream, and Knuckles spoke at the same time.<br>"I don't know how much I learned just today." Len spoke.  
>"I second that." Rin and Luka giggled.<br>"I've been to so many places today." Rin scratched her head.  
>"I can second that." Rin, Len, and Luka turned their heads to face the newcomer.<br>"Hello…Neru." Luka crossed her arms. Shadow came up from behind Neru.  
>"You know her?" He asked with curiosity.<br>"Sadly, yes." Rin, Len, and Luka spoke the same time.

Back at the Vocaloid mansion, Haku, Teto, and Meiko were watching the news. "I can't believe Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka, _and _Neru are missing!" Teto said very loudly.  
>"Well, I'm glad they're gone. It's getting to loud in this house." Haku growled.<br>"Speak for yourself! I miss them…." Teto said, basically crying. Meiko got up from her seat on the couch and strolled over to Teto.  
>"There…there. We'll find them!" Meiko comforted. The red Vocaloid patted the UTAU's back and got some pink ice cream. "Kaito's going to kill me for this, but have some ice cream." She set the gallon tub of ice cream in Teto's hands.<br>"Not even Kaito's *sniff* ice cream is going to *sniff* cheer me *sniff* up….." Teto sniffed in between words. (**A/N Yeah kind of obvious isn't it?**)  
>"Like that's going to help the situation!" Haku huffed. The silver Vocaloid got cuffed behind the head courtesy of Meiko.<br>"I'm going to call Neru to prove you wrong, Haku!" Teto said very loudly. She got out her phone that was disguised like a piece of French bread. Soon after awhile, Teto started to punch in numbers. Literally.  
>"What!" Neru said from the other side of the phone.<br>"NERU!" Teto replied with a squeal.  
>"TETO! YOU ALMOST MADE MY EARS BLEED!" Haku yelled over herself..<br>"Well get over it! Where are you Neru?" Meiko asked, taking the phone from Teto.  
>"They're alive and that's it! Get back to your own business!" An angry male voice said then the phone went blank. Haku gaped at Teto who was looking at Meiko oddly.<br>"What?" Meiko shrugged it off. "I'm getting a sake….. Want one, Haku?"  
>"Make that two." Haku fell back onto the couch.<p>

Just south of Crisis City, a small house decorated with teal markings and star flowers (**A/N flowers that look like five-point stars**) was standing in a valley of mountains. Inside, a purple female hedgehog was sitting next to a unconscious Hatsune Miku. The hedgehog dangled a piece of a star flower. _I hope the scent of the star flower will wake her up….if it doesn't, what will? _The hedgehog thought as she sat back on the couch. She looked down and saw that Miku was starting to wake up.  
>"W-where am I?" The teal Vocaloid asked very weakly.<br>"Don't wear yourself out, Miku." Miku looked up to see who was making the sound.  
>"H-how do you know my name?" Miku asked, weakly.<br>"It's on your headphones." The female hedgehog unsheathed her electric sword and started to sharpen it.  
>"Don't kill me!"<br>"Why would I? I don't kill for fun! That would be Mephiles..._baka_."  
>"You know Japanese? Cool! Anyways, where am I?" Miku asked while the lavender hedgie helped her up. "And who are you?"<br>"This is Crisis City, Mobius and I am Silver the Hedgehog's sister, Luna the Hedgehog." The lavender hedgehog greeted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: This was an interesting chapter to write. Took me awhile to actually contain a good idea. A little bit of Kaito, more of Miku, and a lot more of action in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

Luka stared over at Knuckles. There was a strange feeling in her. Something she never felt before even around Gakupo. She didn't know what it meant, but she will find out soon enough. Luka snapped out of her strange gaze when Rin snapped her fingers in front of the pink Vocaloid's face.

"Luka! Luka-san! Earth to Luka!" Rin called out whenever she snapped her dainty fingers.

Luka glared at Rin. "What! What do you want?"

The blonde haired hedgehog flinched. "We were planning on splitting up to search for the Chaos Emeralds." She looked at the surprised expression on the pink echidna's face. "One of them Len had."

Len looked up from the little Chao when he heard his name. "Huh?"

"Nothing Len. Just nothing." Rin rolled her eyes then looked over at Sonic. "When are we going to start looking?"

The azure hedgehog looked at Rin with his green eyes. "When Tails gets back with the Tornado." He looked down at Amy, who was still clutching her "boyfriend." "How long has it been since you have let go?"

Amy, being the self-proclaimed girlfriend she is, just clutched him even tighter. Sonic squeaked in pain.

"Hey Amy? Could you let go of Sonic? You're kind of hurting him." Len asked as sweetly as he could.

Amy glared at Len and made the blue blur squeak even more in pain, while Cream whispered something into the cat's ear. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…."

Shadow leaned back against a palm tree while Neru anime-sweat dropped at the golden cat's last comment.

The sound of a plane neared when Rin started talking some sense into Amy. Everyone except the two female hedgehogs looked up to see a ladder extending into the open air above their heads. The ladder belonged to a yellow and blue bi-plane driven by no other Tails. For the slightest amount of time, Amy let go of Sonic just long enough for him to jump on the plane. "Sonic, we haven't set up the teams." Luka stated. There were murmurs of agreement to that statement said.

Sonic thought about and was ready to speak until Tails started. "I'll take Sonic and Rin."

Rin climbed up the ladder and sat upon the bi-plane's wing.

"Ms. Amy and Mr. Len are the people I wish to take." Cream said thoughtfully.

"Chao Chao…." Cheese cooed.

"Yes and Cheese too." The little Chao floated over to his best friend and hovered.

"I guess I'm with Shadow." Neru pointed out. Shadow gave a grunt in reply. "Oh, you don't like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just you're my….whatever. Let's just go." Shadow ran off toward the South Island with a surprised Neru in close chase.

"I guess that leaves me with Knux over here." Luka sighed.

Amy gave off a mischievous smile. She grabbed Luka's hand and took her behind a tall, rough rock. "You like Knux, don't you?"

Luka blushed. "H-how do you know?" The pink Vocaloid stammered.

"I know that look. It's like Sonic with chilidogs. Tails with a really big toolset. Shadow with-" Amy got cut off by Luka's hand covering her mouth.

"I get the point." Amy gave off a understanding nod. The two walked in silence back to the group.

Meanwhile in Apotos*, Kaito woke up to the sound of Extreme Gear flying overhead. "Come on! Step it up, Wave!" The blue haired Vocaloid heard a voice coming from the Extreme Gear.

"I'm coming, Jet! Storm got stuck in a tree again." A female voice called out from the south. Being the odd Vocaloid, Kaito hid behind a tree. The same tree that Storm was stuck in.

Storm looked down and saw Kaito. "Hey guys! There's a little person under here!"

Wave flew in next to Storm with her Extreme Gear. "Storm, you say that everyday. Just give it a rest."

While Storm was looking away, Kaito took his chance and ran. He ran right past an ice cream shop and, strangely, moon-walked back to it*. The blue-haired Vocaloid bought every flavor they had and sold out the store. "I can't believe they had my favorite flavor: Blueberry Strawberry Burst!" Kaito laughed at his own comment.

Back at Crisis City, Luna was giving Miku some tea and advice. "…So that's how you survive Mobius. Watch out for Fuzz Ball Faker and Squishy Man. They are trouble with a capital T."

"Ah. That's going to be useful for my world _and_ here. Thanks Luna." Miku responded with a small smile.

"No problem. I hear you're a singer. What's your favorite song to sing?" The lavender hedgehog asked with curiosity.

"World is Mine diffidently. It's very good." Miku sipped some of her tea.

"That is a good song to sing. Let's go find your friends." Luna got up and put her dishes in the sink. "If I am correct, the friends you are looking for are Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, Akita Neru, and Mengurine Luka. Correct?" Miku gave a small nod and the two left the silver house.

**Author: I used a lot of references in this chapter. I tried to keep it serious and on task, but we all see how much I failed. Sorry for it being short.**

**First star thingy- Unleashed reference. My second favorite city in all of the games.**

**Second star thingy- Colors reference. Cutscene in Tropical Resort, am I right?**

**Luna- Reviews are accepted. Review or Chaos Spear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna- I know last chapter was short. And I know this is long waited. Sorry. I'll make sure the author doesn't do that again.**

**Author- Hey!**

**Luna- Whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Before the groups set off, Luna took Miku to Green Hill Zone. "Welcome to Green Hill Zone!" Luna stated as they entered the stage.<p>

"Green Hill…What's with the checkered ground?" Miku asked as she noticed the oddly decorated soil.

"Huh? Oh. It's been that way since Sonic arrived and became hero."

"Ah. Who's Sonic?" Miku asked as she picked a nearby flower.

Luna looked at Miku with a surprised look. "You don't know who Sonic is?"

Miku shook her head.

"Are you kidding-" Luna was cut off by a certain blue hedgehog.

"Who says they don't know me?"

Luna whipped around to face Sonic the Hedgehog. "Miku, this is Sonic."

Miku put out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Sonic looked at it like it was a deadly snake. "Cool name, Miku."

Luna shook her head. "Look, Faker. We are on a mission to find Miku's friends. So, we have to get moving." The lavender hedgehog stormed past Sonic and ran to the end of the zone.

"What's her problem?" Miku asked as she watched her friend storm off.

"Huh? She's been like that for awhile. By the way, do you know a Kagamine Rin, by chance?"

"Yeah. Rin-chan's my best friend and little sister. Why do you ask?" Miku looked at the speed demon.

Sonic crossed his arms. "She has been asking about you."

"I have been asking about who?" The teal-haired diva and the cobalt hedgehog turned to face the newcomer. Apparently, the newcomer was none other than Rin. The blonde hedgehog stood next to Sonic and looked over at Miku.

"Miku?" Rin asked in certain disbelief.

Miku looked at Rin, taking in the scene. "Rin-chan?"

The two looked at each other until Rin grabbed Miku's hand. "Come on, Miku-san! I want you to meet someone." She led Miku to the area where everyone is.

Miku looked back and mouthed the words _Help Me!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Shadow and Neru, the two got to know each other.<p>

"Yes! She is so annoying! She gets all the fans and everything! Why doesn't anyone care about me? As I usually say 'Green is the Enemy,' it is very true." Neru stated, fuming about Miku. "I wish I could stay here. It is so much nicer than back home."

Shadow scoffed. "Ha right. Faker is usually the one who gets the most attention. But, hey! I don't have to worry about that. I still get to travel around on missions for G.U.N."

Neru looked over at Shadow with a confused look. "What is G.U.N?"

"G.U.N is a government agency which 'protects' the people. I still think they are out to get me, their best agent." Shadow answered, crossing his arms. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform."

"Cool." Neru's reply was short. The two walked in silence until they came upon a city by the sea.

"This is Seaside Hill, where you can find giant, killer whales that break apart the pier that you are looking at."

"What? !"

Shadow smirked, clearly amused. "You heard me."

Neru scoffed. "Yeah right. And Kaito hates ice cream."

"What's a Kaito?"

Neru shook her head. "A very annoying person that I know."

"As annoying as Miku or as annoying as Rin?"

"Rin."

* * *

><p>Back in Apotos, Kaito sat outside the ice cream shop, eating his ice cream. "I should start looking for Miku-san and the others." He tried to get up, but decided to sit back down. "Eh…They'll find me." Every once in awhile, he would look back at the store to see if they had ice cream back in stock.<p>

When he least expected it, Kaito's phone went off. He quickly answered it with a, "Hello?"

"KAITO-SAN!" It was Rin with Miku's voice. Kaito looked at the caller identification, which said 'Neru.'

"Rin? Why are you on Neru's phone?" he asked.

"…What? Hold on. Tails! Where's Sonic going?" Rin's voice sounded distant as if she was talking to someone in the background. Kaito waited patiently until Rin returned to the phone. "Sorry, Kaito. What were you saying?"

"I was asking why were you and Miku-san talking on Neru's phone." Kaito repeated his question from before.

"Oh…Neru left her phone here when she left with Shadow. To tell you the truth, I think Neru likes Shadow." Rin snickered.

"Really?"

"Yeah! The two just left together. I think they're a cute couple."

"Hold on a second, did I just hear Miku's voice a minute ago?" Kaito asked, just noticing it.

"Yeah. Hold on…"Kaito waited until Miku got on.

"Kaito-san? Are ya there?" Miku's voice came from the phone.

"M-Miku? Where are you?" Kaito stood up.

"We're flying over…" Miku turned away from the phone. "Where are we flying over?"

A young kid's voice in the background replied, "We're flying over Seaside Hill and heading toward Radical Highway."

"How far away is Radical Highway from Apotos?" Kaito asked, wanting to rejoin his group of friends.

"Tails says about 93 miles east from Apotos." Miku answered. "And Len says hi."

Kaito smiled. "I'm on my way. Also, who is Tails?"

"You'll find out!" Miku closed Neru's phone thus leaving Kaito stunned.

"I guess I'm on my way to Radical Highway!" Kaito started running towards Radical Highway, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R and R! I need feedback on how I'm doing! Really!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Empire City: Midday

Luna strolled through the the park in the dead center of the busy city, stepping around the derbis that still lingered from a few months ago. In her left hand was a Chaos Emerald, and in the right hand was her cell phone. A soft version of U.N Owen was Her played from the midnight-blue hedgehog's phone. She flipped open the phone her younger brother gave to her on her 16th birthday.  
>"Hello," Luna spoke softly, attempting not to disturb the clean-up crew that was giving her weird looks.<br>"Hey sis."  
>"Silver! Where in the name of Chaos are you? You were supposed to meet me an hour ago!" Luna's ice blue eyes usually gleamed, but today that wasn't the story. Today, they were dark as the ocean at night. Briskly, she clenched her hand around the chrome black handle of her sword.<br>"Sorry I wasn't able to make it because I got caught up at Crisis City." Silver replied, hearing the anger in his older sister's voice.  
>Luna let out a sigh as she calmed down and sat on a bench. "Bro, I'm not mad at you. It's just today's not going as well as I thought it would be." She let a small smirk out to the near world. "Besides, I would have been late myself! I came from Green Hill to meet some new friends called Vocaloids!"<br>"What are Vocaloids?" Silver asked. In the future years he's been in, he's never heard of Vocaloids before.  
>"Basically, robots that can sing and <strong>not <strong>take over the world."  
>"Ah."<p>

Back on the plane, Rin and Len were telling Miku how they got there.  
>"…So then, this ultra fas, blue hedgehog comes by with Tails-kun in this awesome plane that we are in now. Am I right, Len?" Rin flicked her right ear as she looked over at her daydreaming twin brothercat.  
>Len, eating a banana from Chaos-knows-where, looked back at his sister. He gave a blank look to Miku and Rin and gave a 'huh?' to them, which earned him a sharp glare from Rin.<br>"Anyway, Miku-sis! Who was that girl you came with?" Rin asked, as she sat on Len's lap.  
>Miku gave Rin a confused look about why Rin was sitting on Len and replied, "Oh! Her name was… Luna. Yeah, Luna! She reminds me of Gakupo."<br>"What ever happened to Gakupo-san?" Len asked.  
>Miku and Rin exchanged a look and said in unison, "Uh oh."<p> 


End file.
